Silver Ring
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: When America doesn't show for a World Meeting, England goes to see what's wrong, only to find he's running for his life, and ends up finding himself in some cave. Meanwhile Free Sky his sorting though his new body to find the owner has yet to fade.
1. Prologue

_So another story, out of the millions from my head. This one has actually been bothering me for a while. And yes, it is another crossover, between the Host and Hetalia, weird I know, but it's kinda fun. I hope you all like it._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Dancing Burns was a well know healer, not as well know as some, but he had a good deal of well known things going for him. He was usually the man who placed Seekers in bodies. They were important so he was important. He had been one of the first few on the plant, and it didn't take him long to supply enough Seekers to get to where they were now.

Of course on order of the Seekers, he had a new patient, a beautiful blond man, lingering around the late teens early twenties range. For the time being, that man was all Dancing Burns had to worry about. He remembered the condition he had received the poor human in. Mangled and bloody. The beauty was lost under the gore.

Now of course was the man was stunning, golden blond locks hanging over his face, with a single hair that seemed to stick up no matter what. He was a beautiful tan complexion in Dancing Burns mind, he wasn't too tan and he wasn't too pale either. With broad shoulders and chest that rose and fall with each breath he slowly took in.

He hadn't moved much since his crystal sky eyes opened in the middle of Dancing Burns operating on some factors. The gaze was lazy and hazed, clouded with pain and confusion. He didn't thrash out or anything, like the Seeker and assistant had thought he would. Dancing Burns knew better, though the fall wouldn't really kill him, but it wasn't something he could easily walk away from. He wasn't surprised when the man was looking at him blankly, trying to figure out what was going on in his fogged mind.

Nothing was really done other then a small conversation.

"Hey…doc?" The stranded and hoarse voice sounded from the man.

"Hm?" He had answered calmly, signaling the Seeker to hold off just a little while longer, with a voice like the current on, the man wasn't going to do anything soon.

"It hurts." It was a weak response, like the person hated to admit they were actually in pain. His blue eyes were desperately trying to figure out what was going on.

"I know, I know." Dancing Burns said calmly, signaling the assistant to get the Sleep spray. "I'll make it stop I promise." With a nod and a spray the man was gone, and he hadn't moved since, the Seekers made sure of that.

Dancing Burns was surprised the Seekers were placing a regular Soul into the man. He had heard about what had happened to Wanderer. Surely if this was to round up more people, it would be better if it was a Seeker. Not that Dancing Burns thought they were bad, but they were known for wiggling about in a way that got thing done. They can't be like normal Souls, they have to some force…just a touch of immoral behavior, but it was for the better of the community.

Still, glancing at the tall man on the table, laid on his stomach and enough Sleep stray in his system to keep him down for a while. The canister that held the soul that would be placed in him in the safe clutches of the assistant, Dancing Burn knew his Calling, healing and placing, it was simple. He had done it so many times before, why was this one so different. Was it because this person was a wild human, something few people ever saw any more.

"Gentle Ocean…if you would so please." Dancing Burns said motioning his assistant to come closer. "You know what to do right." The boy nodded, preparing to hand his higher up the Soul inside. Dancing Burns gently took the scalp and cut at the neck with great care. "Now please." The silver ribbon was handed to him. Helping the ribbon slip into the hole and disappear.

Dancing burns cleaned and healed the room, placing the Scar cream on it, watching as the whole thing become a soft pink blur. His job was done for the most part.

* * *

_This is just the Prologue, so there is more to come. Hoepfully everyone will like this, I think this can really go some where. So something really quick so its understood, this is what I think at least. The Souls are mainly just in the US and spreading out slowly, so not very people out side of the US know about Souls. I'm only saying that because, it didn't seem like they were everywhere in the world just yet. I don't know if you all took it that way, but that's how it is in the story._

_Please RxR  
_


	2. What's going on? Alfred?

_Haha, so there are a few people interested I think, and I keep writing this when there are so many others to be working on. I promise My Servant Your Subject will have a new chapter hopefully before the seventh of Novermber, stupid writers block again. Oh well, I got this._

_Oh and real quick pairing because I can- USxUK(big one), WandaxIan, MelxJared, Franada(with luck), , and the other really big pairs for the most part. Maybe some Free SkyxUS, but I'm not sure, so don't go with me on that.  
_

_I disown everthing.  
_

* * *

It was one thing when Alfred was early, it was another when he was one time, and a whole other thing when he was late. Either way there was a few things that were just about known in all the World Meetings. One, America is an idiot but there is power behind him too, so just nod. Two, he never misses a meeting, even if his sick. Third and final, _he never misses a meeting_.

So when Alfred failed to show up the whole meeting and a good hour afterwards, glances were worriedly exchanged. Granted Alfred had been a bit weird for a couple of years, not so much the loud babbling twat, as Arthur called him, but he was more…well thought through and peaceful. People were making sure Canada was present as well, Alfred was more then happy to point him out as well. Alfred was still something of an idiot, he sure as hell still smiled and laughed like one, but he wasn't so loud and annoying.

Arthur was not in the least bit worried about the fact that Alfred _missed_ a meeting, he was just wondering if everything was okay (he wanted to know right then too). Most of the G8 members had stayed behind that hour after time, hoping that Alfred had just screwed something up and would come rushing in and declaring the he was there the meeting could start. However he never came.

"Where the bloody hell is that git?" Arthur asked peering at his watch; he had given up calling after about the fifteenth call and no answer, Kiku was currently doing that now.

"I don't know Arthur-san, but America-san still isn't picking up," Kiku informed gently closing his phone. "The meeting been over for about an hour and ten minutes, I don't think he's coming."

"Perhaps he missed his flight." Feliciano said looking up from the paper he was doodling on.

"Alfred's an idiot, but he would have at least called someone if that happened." Matthew defended, knowing very well his brother got caught up in things and usually missed his flight…of course he usually called someone and talked their ear off…or that's what he had been doing lately.

The nations there looked down, usually if one got a call from Alfred the spoke up and said something, and the people he usually called were mostly present. It was clear Alfred was not coming.

* * *

_This was not happening, no, not to me. God damn it, I should have picked up the signs early, like when Tony had left. He had left saying how Earth was going to be boring. Stupidly I sent him off with the best of wishes like nothing was wrong…because nothing _was_. That's what was wrong, nothing, nothing was wrong. I mean, I'm not perfect, so when crime slowly dropped, when I started becoming less and less, like _me_, I should have noticed. _

_I didn't though, and now I was running for my life. Arthur would kill me, I would sure as hell miss the meeting. As far as I know that they know, I'm the only one they need to worry about. God damn it why didn't I notice sooner. Now I'm being chased by boss and staff. I can't run, I know I can't. I need to die, that would be the end of their troubles and maybe they would leave the World Meeting alone._

_I turn sharply down a hall that I should know well, but I don't, it's lost somewhere in the need to get away. I hear bullets wiz past me, I know I could shoot back…but these people keep me on track, or they use to. My legs burn, how long have I been running? I'm guessing those hamburgers and fast food haven't been helping much either. _

_I rip the closest door open, right after turning a corner, praying to god they won't find me. I scramble into the closet, somehow managing not to knock everything over and such. I try to get my heart back to normal, much less my ragged breathing…God I haven't been this exhausted since that one time…Damn it this is not the time to be thinking about that! I hear footsteps thunder by, I wait a few minutes, collecting what ever strength hadn't been wasted, and trying to come up with a plan. Right now it was easy, get to the World Meeting and don't die._

_Gently I snuck out of the room, hearing orders being shouted, saying I had to be somewhere in the house, which was true. I eased into the wall and crept about the halls the best I could. Get to the parlor and then just bolt, that's what I had seemed to come up with and so far it was working. Well it was working till someone saw me._

"_There he is!" The agent yelled pointing at me._

"_Shit!" I cursed loudly, before turning sharply, and ramming right into someone who was surprisingly taller them me. I stumbled backwards a little bit, holding my nose, either I ran really, really fast, or this guy was super buff. He grabbed my arm hard, twisting it behind my back painfully. That was the wrong thing to do. I've been through enough wars to pick up a few moves. I twisted my way out, as painful as it was, I was free, though I was sure I did something horrible to my arm._

_The man was a lighter to me then he looked, I flung him into the advancing group, all with their little stray bottles of whatever it was. I bolted again, hoping I was heading to the parlor, or some kind of exit. To my luck I was getting there, to my horrible luck though, the gun fire was back and I was getting closed it. Only choice of get away was jumping, it was a reasonable survival distance, and I might be able to run._

_Suddenly there was the sound of something spraying, and a feeling of doziness washed over me. I clutched the railing, no, this would not be the end, I would not allow it. My eyes slide close, I could feel Texas sliding down my nose as I leaned forward heavily._

"_Catch him!" My boss's voice commanded. No one caught me, and the pain was the best part of my day. I didn't know if tears or blood was running down my face._

* * *

This body was weird and unfamiliar; all host bodies were usually like that in the beginning. He found it was trembling, fear coursing through it. No, wrong, it was _his_ body trembling and fear was coursing through _him_. He feared the man's choice, his description of pain. However he had been told that humans were extremely violent and immoral creatures, pain was something they liked, death was something they enjoyed it seem.

Something ran down the sides of his face, leaving the corners and running down wards. He didn't know what was going on, only the fact that there was something foreign running down his face, and from the memory he wondered what exactly it was.

_Tears. Tears not blood. You're crying._ His body told him, there was no need to panic and get worked up it was okay. Slowly he relaxed, exploring what was now his. Feeling _his_ hands, and _his_ feet and everything else that was now his. Yet he still cried, knew he wouldn't stop for a while, there was just something that told him he needed to because it was right.

* * *

Alfred was not at his house, Arthur picked the lock and checked everyone inch of the place. Arthur figured he was not in a meeting with his boss either, usually there was some text message about how bored he was. Arthur found it the rudest thing to do, but at the time he was really wishing he had one. Arthur had checked the newspaper that was lying by the front door, there were two, Alfred hadn't been home to pick them up and it seemed no one else was either.

Glancing about the articles…Arthur actually found them boring, and Arthur hardly found anything of the sort boring. In fact there was hardly anything bad in it, it was just…good news babbling. Arthur suddenly understood why Alfred was so calm. Had the crime in America really just about stopped? That hardly ever happen…and yet here it seemed it had.

Alfred had to be in Washington DC, and if he wasn't home or in some meeting the next place was McDonalds. Alfred wasn't present in a single one. Arthur's heart sank; the only other place that he would think Alfred would be that wasn't anything of the other sort, was the hospital. Arthur knew Alfred could be a clumsy fool…he broke his leg running to get ice cream.

There was hardly any one on the whole bloody place, only a few lingering people who had cuts and other people by their side muttering things. There was more staff than people needing help. Arthur blinked, just stood in the door way of the lobby and blinked in utter shock. Some nurse walked by him and smiled, asking if everything was okay and if he needed any help. Arthur of course shook his head and smiled back.

"I'm looking for someone, that's all." He sang gently as he headed towards the door.

"Oh, is there some way I can help?" The nurse asked, causing Arthur to stop and look at her. "Maybe I've seen them or something."

Arthur debated in his head; there was something off about her. She looked normal, brown hair green eyes with beautiful silver rings in them. She looked extremely concerned and kind, but there was something of fear lingering as well. "I'm looking for him." Arthur said pulling the picture he had been showing everyone he asked.

The nurse inspected it. "Yes, yes, I've seen him. He was in really bad condition when they brought him in." The nurse said gently taking the picture. "He's still here, I think."

"Really?" Arthur said, trying to sound like the weight of the world was on someone else.

"Yeah, really." The nurse said smiling. "Lily, that man the Seeker's brought in is still here, right?"

"He hasn't woken up yet…why?" Another nurse asked, obviously Lily. The nurse who was helping Arthur pointed at him, and the other nurse hurried over chattering about.

Arthur was trying to figure out what was going on. Who were the Seekers? Fear coursed through Arthur's veins, was America under some new type of government? Suddenly they people had no power…and they were _fine _with that? Arthur's green eyes narrowed, but best figure more before running like there was no tomorrow and saying something was wrong.

"Excuse me sir, but how do you know him?" The nurse asked after Lily had scurried of somewhere while Arthur was to busy figuring out what was fishy.

"He grew up with me." Arthur figured that was the past way to say Alfred had been his colony at some point.

"Really." The nurse said like it was the best thing in the world for someone to say. "I'm sorry to tell you, you can't seem him though." The nurse looked sad. "No one can, not till he wakes up at least. Only Healers and Seekers are allowed in, and you are neither."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur said clearly puzzled.

"Excuse me sir," another voice rang, and Arthur turned to see some larger man behind him place a hand on his shoulder, "you should come with me if you want to see your friend." Arthur glared, but nodded either way.

* * *

"_Alfred get up you lazy no good twat!" Arthur's voice barked, as I merely submerged myself deeper into the bed. "Bloody hell Alfred, wake up." Thundering footsteps, a rush of cold air, stolen sheets. I simply proved my own warmth for myself and roll over. "Alfred, I demand you wake up this instant!"_

_I groan, not wanting to start the day just yet, though before I usually woke up before him in the old days._

"Alfred, open those bloody blue eyes of yours."

"_Come Arthur, just five more minutes then I'll eat what ever you 'food' you made form breakfast." I said burying my face into the pillow._

"_No, its past bloody noon…get your arse out of bed."_

"_But Arthur—"_

"Alfred! Wake up, we're running out of time, you git!" _SLAP!_ There was suddenly a pain in his check, which made him want to roll over, following whatever dream he was having. It was only then did he feel someone tugging at him, hands that were familiar to the body…not him. He could feel the tears start streaming again, and that startled him. "Bloody hell, there going to find us!"

His eyes snapped open, blinded by the light he closed them quickly, groaning in pain as he did so. His hands flew to his face, rubbing eyes, and letting them slowly adjust, before his hands searched for something. Something cold and metal was placed in his hand, and as he sat up he found it as glasses, and his vision cleared.

"Thank god!" the voice that had gotten him up sounded again. He peered to find it was some smaller man, with sandy blond hair, green eyes and huge eyebrows. His voice reminded him of the dream. "What the bloody hell is going on here, Alfred?" He noticed there was no silver ring in those green eyes.

"You're not a Soul." He said confused beyond belief, and he watched the green eyes widened.

* * *

_I'm so evil leaving you all hanging like this. So yeah the Itallics are usually thoughts or flashbacks, because FanFic, doesn't have different text styles so it's just easier that way. All the flashbacks are from Alfred's POV so yeah. And yes I know I repeated my self in the first paragraph, it's suppose to be like that. Alfred stricks me as an idiot but also as someone who attends a meeting and if not well something is seriously wrong._

_Please RxR  
_


	3. Not the Soul I know

_Haha, chapter 3 just before Halloween, aru. Yup, I need to practice that, cause I'm being China, aru. Please Judge me later, aru. _

_Anyway, this is kind of a sad chapter cause of the whole scene with Arthur and Alfred in the begin, aru. I'll be explaining things at the bottom, aru._

_I own nothing, aru._

* * *

"You're not a Soul." Alfred had said looking him right in the eye, clear fear lingering in them. "Bu-ha…how?"

Arthur just stared at Alfred, shaking at that silver ring that was in his beautiful blue eyes, which were in _everyone's_ eyes it seemed. He remembered the man who had 'escorted' him to see Alfred, in reality it was just an empty room that was just primed for operation. Arthur's stomach had dropped in fear, and the pirate fight that lingered kicked in. Heck it kicked down the door and came on full force.

The back up people clearly told him they weren't going to hurt him, though their guns told him other wise. Arthur had knocked them out long enough to rip the door open, barricade it quickly and run in a search for Alfred. He looked every where for the man, before he had found him, laying on some bed. For the most part he had been unresponsive, till a sudden trail of tears ran from his eyes in the middle of Arthur's attempts to wake the young nation up and get him out of there.

Then the blue eyes opened, closing sharply, hands flying to his face before they searched. Arthur found his glasses and quickly shoved them in his hand, watching as the taller sat up and placed them on, looking around the blank room. However it wasn't like some joyful reunion if fact Alfred had just sat there and stared at him and Arthur noticed the silver ring. Now Alfred was asking if he was a Soul. What the hell was that?

"Alfred what are you talking about?" Arthur snapped in a worried sort of tone.

"You're…human. A wild human." Alfred blinked, speaking a fearful yet interested tone that was scaring Arthur out of his mind, what was Alfred talking about? "How did you get past the Seekers?"

"What the bloody hell are you saying Alfred?!" Arthur was growing more and more frustrated with him. "You're a bloody human well…and what do you mean _wild?_"

Alfred looked down at his hands and then back at Arthur, like he was trying to figure out what was being said to him. "My host is human." Alfred said looking at Alfred with a tilt of his head. "Who are you any way? You sound familiar."

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." Arthur said completely disbelieving he had to tell Alfred something like that. "Alfred, you git, you know me…what's going on?"

"I'm not Alfred." Alfred said looking at him.

"Wha-what?" Arthur stumbled on his words, watching the fear in Alfred's eyes never once disappear. "Alfred –"

"I'm not Alfred." Alfred repeated a lot more firmer then before. "I'm not Alfred. I'm not Alfred. I'm n—Alfred." The fear grew in the eyes at the last statement. "I'm Alfred!" Alfred said in a firmer voice. "My body, my hands, my feet, my head. Get out, Get Out, GET OUT!" Alfred's eyes were wide, his expression reading completely different from his words and tone. Arthur was the same way looking at him, what the hell was going on. Suddenly Alfred clasped on the bed, curling into a ball. "No…they told me this might happen…no~." Alfred cooed in a whined tone.

"Alfred?" Arthur questioned daring to get close, but Alfred was trembling, his eyes so wide with fear. "Alfred, what's wrong…what's going on? Is it another war? Alfred tell me…please." Arthur said pleading but Alfred didn't seem to hear him.

"Quickly check in there!" Some voice barked and Arthur cursed, bolting towards the nearest exit. It was a window, but it would have to do. Glancing at Alfred and then the door, did he leave by the window.

* * *

He sat bolt up right when the Seekers ripped the door opened, he hoped his fear vanished for the time being and he kept what happened a secret. If anything it seemed the Seekers forgot what they were doing when they saw him looking at them. One of them barked orders to the other, telling them to keep looking and find some Healer, Dancing Burns to be exact. It seemed however that his fear didn't vanish from his face, seeing as how the Seeker looked concerned. Seekers hardly every looked concerned, he knew that much, they could be, but they never really were. The Seeker that stayed with him was a woman, long black hair, perfectly pressed and shined, with beautiful brown eyes. She smiled warmly at him.

"You woke up…good." She saw strolling over, peering at the opened window and glared. Other then that her soft expression didn't change much. "We were worried we hit you with too much Sleep spray."

"Oh," he said uneasily.

"Was someone in here, previously with you?" The Seeker asked, motioning towards the window, he peered at it.

"Yes, a man." He said, though every fiber in his body was screaming for him to lie. "He's name was Arthur, I think." The Seeker nodded just as the name hit him. "Arthur Kirkland was his name. He kept calling me by my host name, Alfred."

"The two must know each other then." The Seeker said, before switching to a business tone. "Can you tell me anything about this Arthur Kirkland, Free Sky?"

He dug for anything, searching his head for that name, he found something, only something blocked him from only going so far, he just caught the name. Free Sky shook his head, sadly. "No, just that they knew each other."

The Seeker nodded, looking at him funny like she knew there was more, however she didn't push anything. "Did he do anything to hurt you?"

"No, he just asked a lot of questions and called me Alfred." Free Sky said, there wasn't a whole lot he did other then slap him on the cheek to wake him you. The Seeker nodded as some Healer walked in with a kind smile on his face. He had reddish hair, freckles spotting his the bridge of his nose, with large brown eyes as well.

"I see you woke up." The Healer spoke gently. "Sorry about all the excitement, Seekers tend to cause a lot of that."

"It's fine really." Free Sky said smiling back; amazingly it seemed like a natural thing for the muscles to pull back upwards.

"I take it everything is fine." The Healer said advancing towards Free Sky and silently inspecting him. "No pain?"

"Nope not one at all." Free Sky informed truthfully feeling a strange sourness looming in the back of his head. He shuttered slightly and both Seeker and Healer noticed, and the looked at him with great concern, the Healer had more then the healer.

"Is something wrong?" The Seeker asked, more like demanded though.

"It's Alfred…I think he's still present." Free Sky whispered like saying it out loud might cause some huge disorder. The Healer and Seeker exchanged glances.

"He'll disappear eventually." The Seeker assured and the Healer looked at her like he knew it was a lie, but didn't say anything seeing as how the Seeker glared at him. "Don't worry about it, just collect information."

* * *

Road-Trip was some small little car rental place, it also happened to be a place of quick shelter for Arthur, who was completely out of breath and tired. He composed himself, knowing very well he had to form some plan. So far it was just getting as far away as he could and then some how getting back to England…or back to the world outside of America. He clutched his racing heart, taking deep calming breaths and collecting himself further.

"Sir?" Some small voice shook him from his thought and Arthur whipped his head to the side to find some little brown haired boy inspecting him. The blue eyes so innocent and pure, and there was no silver ring, Arthur fought the urge to hide the kid. "Are you okay…should I tell mommy to call a Healer?"

"N-n-no!" Arthur stuttered, causing to the boy to look at him curiously.

"You're eyes are different." The boy pointed out, smiling and laughing. "Like mine." Arthur nodded in agreement that boys smile grew. "Here." The kind handed him a pair of sunglasses, causing the Englishman to look at them. "Sometimes mommy wants me to wear them but their too big, she finally bought some smaller ones for me, so you can have those."

Arthur was speechless at his struck of luck, he glanced up the heavens and gave a pray of things. Though he didn't really believe in God, there was something up there, there had to be. "Th-thank you." He said placing the glasses on, still sitting on the floor.

"Robby!" Some female voice called, and the boy looked up, before waving to Arthur and running off.

It was then that Arthur got up and headed inside the office of the small building where he was greeted by a young woman and an older man. They smiled warmly and Arthur glared behind the sunglasses. The owner of the store was the older man named Ash Breather, and his helper was Cindy. They more than happily gave him a vehicle to rent, and where more then ready to send him off. Arthur insisted he didn't need one and left with a pair of keys in his hands. Part one of his plan was getting into action…just get the hell out of there.

* * *

"_Tony left, eh?" Matthew asked with a tilt of his head, to be honest I had kinda forgotten he was there. That and the fact that he knew about Tony, mostly everyone knew about Tony, but was usually out of sight when people came, so I was labeled just like Arthur, seeing things that aren't there at all. Whatever, the fact that he noticed was what got me._

"_Yeah, he said Earth was getting boring or something like that." I said glancing at him. "Matthew don't look at me like that."_

"_Do you think he likes fighting and wars and stuff?" Matthew asked, shoving some blond hair behind his ear gently._

"_I don't know, Mattie" I sighed resting my head in my hand. "All I know is he left, and that's all that matters right now. Who knows maybe he'll come back." I laughed, but it seemed like Matthew saw through it._

"_Are you sure you're okay with him leaving?" Matthew asked. _

"_Yup…I'm perfectly okay with it." I said getting up to go get another cup of coffee._

The path he had found went black as he hit some mental wall, which was always hiding something lingering behind it. He growled snapping his eyes open and groaning when he glanced at the clock next to the bed. Two in the morning, really, he had class the next day at eight. Lazily, Free Sky's eyes drifted towards the computer, he should probably send something to the Seeker that was another person to the list.

Matthew.

Though every route he took was a quick dead end, he had found Matthew was Alfred's younger sibling…usually one to be quickly forgotten. That was what he found in an attempt to fall asleep. Arthur was simply just some one extremely close to Alfred, there was hardly anything else that wasn't closed off by a wall. Free Sky pushed himself up from his bed, which was just calling him to lie back down.

Turning the machine on, Free Sky heard it come to live, before being blinded by the light in the dark room. He opened his email screen and clicked no message. Again every fiber was screaming for him to just cancel the whole think, yet his fingers danced about the keyboard like nothing was wrong.

**To: Seeker**

**Message title: New Information**

**Message: I found out a little bit more about some of the people in my host's (Alfred) previous life. He has a brother, a younger one, named Matthew. However I don't know where he is seeing as how he is easily forgotten for some reason. Still hardly anything on Arthur Kirkland though, just the same stuff I keep telling you. I had a dream with Alfred and his brother Matthew. They were talking about someone named Tony who seemed to leave Alfred…no other information further then that.**

Hesitantly he pressed 'Send', watching the message disappear for the screen. There was a sudden wave of anger in the back of his had. _First Arthur then Matthew. Who else you going to sell out? _The voice made Free Sky jump. Fear settled in his stomach as he realized the voice was the one he had been using for the past few days. Alfred spoke to him.

* * *

_Oh no! Not Mattie, aru! Of course Alfred is peeved about the whole thing, aru. And yes, Arthur can get lucking, and poor Alfred, aru. Oh and the thing where Arthur asked about another war, it was like a Civil war, aur. I think the first stages (in Hetalia) for a civil war is, some split personality, before a split person, like doopleganger and stuffz, aru. So Arthur in reality is really worried that Alfred is going to split again and it would just be bad, aru. So that's how I take the civil war stuff, I don't know about anyone else, but that's usually what I mean when I write like that, aru._

_Please RxR, aru  
_


	4. Green Eyes and People in Caves

_Yes another chapter and good news for all the people who read me stuff. I'm working on a new story, I have no clue wants its called, but I think it is going to so some where so be looking, oh and no more China-being for me. _

_I don't own anything  
_

* * *

This was the…third…no fifth car Arthur had 'exchanged' with someone else, mostly Seekers. He liked the Seekers cars, everyone got out of his way, and the darkly tinted windows were nice. Of course it sucked when another one was on his tail and then there was…an exchanged (more like Arthur beating them unconscious, taking their guns, and taking their van, car, or whatever).

For the most part he had been driving non-stop, only stopping for gas, and something with caffeine in it. Arthur hated to admit, but he needed at the time, as long as he didn't go for a cup of coffee he was fine with it. He didn't remember the last time he slept, all he remembered was driving and that was it, oh and the every so often exchanges.

In reality Arthur had no clue where in the hell he was…it was a turning to desert. It was hot too; then again he was use to the weather back home in London. He was really happy he hadn't passed out or something along those lines. So far his plan was going fine, he had put some distance between him and Washington, and the Seekers in between, now he just needed to get out of America and back to everyone else. Easier said then done.

* * *

Wanda liked Burns, not like how she liked Ian, more of a friend. Though they didn't really need him to pull of heists, they still asked any way. It was easy if the two acted like family or something of that sort, distracting the shopkeeper with the need for directions or something, while the others got crates of things. With Burns driving and Wanda in the front seat , the group didn't have to worry about being found out so much.

Wanda looked back to the group in the back, all happily chattering about the heist and just other things. This one was a good one, they had filled the van was a good amount of items needed in the caves. They were sing old songs Wanda didn't know, and they were happy. Ian noticed her staring and smiled at her, she smiled back.

Suddenly Burns stepped on the brakes, causing everyone to lean forward then be shot back into the seat. Everyone turned to look out the windshield of the car, finding what the lights were lighting up in front of them. Two Seeker cars and a bunch of Seekers being hurled at one of them by some suited sandy blond man who was holding what looked like some random stick and a gun.

The Seekers seemed to keep coming back for more, and the man was quick to use the stick like a sword. He was wobbly, and it seemed the Seekers knew that, seeing if they would most likely push the man past his limit. They all watched as the man single handedly make every Seeker there present fall to the floor unresponsive. Then it was a sharp green eyed glare at them and a fighting stance.

"Holy—" Jared said cutting himself off as the man started to well, advance towards the car. "Look he's human."

Indeed the man was, seeing as how no silver ring lingered in his eyes, but there was some crazed look in his eyes they only an extremely angered person could hold. Quickly, Kyle and Ian were out the side doors, which just seemed to make the man tense up more, Wanda quickly got out as well, Burns gave her a questioning look, but she gave him a reassuring one. Mel got out with her as well, Jared following here.

"How many people are in that bloody thing?!" The man said actually taking a step back, as his eyes shifted about in the light. His accent was different, something Wanda had very really heard before, maybe when Mel and the others were teasing around and trying to be proper, but this person did not seem to be doing either of the two.

"We don't want to hurt you." Kyle said as both he and Ian kept a bit ahead of the headlights.

"Bloody hell! 'Don't want to hurt you' my ass." The man snapped, stumbling a bit backwards. "I'm sick of hearing that, you gits!"

"No, we're on your side." Mel said hurriedly; have the man shot some look at her. She snatched some flashlight, shining it one her eyes and the man's eyes widened. "We really don't want to hurt you, or have you hurt us."

The man was gapping at them, as Mel gave the flashlight to Jared, who through it to Kyle and Ian, all of them doing the same. It didn't take him long to notice they were missing someone, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He pointed at Wanda, not really saying a word, like he was confused or something, and then he pointed at the driver's seat of the van.

"Relax, they're with us, they help us." Ian said advancing towards the gapping blond man. "They've gone…?"

"Native." Wanda finished. "Burns and I won't do anything to go against you, Soul promise."

It was then that the man toppled forward, becoming completely unresponsive.

* * *

"Well for one thing his exhausted, dehydrated, and probably stressed out beyond belief." Doc said looking at the man the group had brought back. Jeb was joining him as they looked him over. He had been like that ever since they found him, and first order of business was to get him to Doc. "If there is anything else wrong with him, I really couldn't tell you."

"Well it's something for you to work with." Wanda said trying to encourage him.

"That probably is the only thing wrong with him, seeing as how he was flinging those Seekers around." Mel said crossing her arms, "he looked like he could have kept going."

"He sorta looks like a stubborn fellow." Jeb said examining the sleeping man. "What's with the business suit any way?" Jeb pulled at one of the sleeves on the man's arms, causing a small whimper to escape the man, but nothing else other wise.

"He had an accent," Jared said firmly, "a think British one."

"British?" Jeb asked, and Jared just nodded. "But how did he get past all the Seekers?"

"He was fighting like that was the only thing he knew." Mel exclaimed. "It was the most exciting then any of us have seen in years, Uncle Jeb. Not that Souls stuff is completely dry." Mel added for Wanda's sake, causing the soul to just laugh.

"So you think you can take care of him Doc?" Wanda asked, looking at the man worriedly, doing her best to ignore his noticeable eyebrows.

Doc nodded, getting up form his seat beside the man. "Yes, I think I can, he just needs some rest, and probably some space." Doc glanced at the entrance of the small little cave part they were in, knowing very well people would crowd if they knew there was someone from the outside. "As well as room to adjust, no doubt he'll wake up and be hostile towards people. I'll call you all when he wakes up."

* * *

Arthur was having a bad dream, which in reality was something he was use to. They usually were thick around the time of Alfred's 'birthday'. So when he found himself on the muddy battle field again, he was already dreading what was going to happen. He knew he would snap away in some cold sweat and a stream of curses. Yet the setting shifted to the hospital room.

It was cold, an uncanny cold that made him shiver. The window was all fogged up; it must have been warm out side. He darted towards the window, hopping he could open it up and bathe in some warmth; it was, however, locked and bolted down. Arthur screamed frustrated, pounding his fist on the plane of glass, finding it was so cold it burned. Arthur repealed quickly, stumbling back onto the bed in the middle of the room.

No one was presently lying there, and in a need to warm himself up he pulled at the blankets, but they too were cold. They didn't give either, was the bed that cold it didn't wish to share a single sheet. Frustrated again, he kicked the bed, cursing as he hurt his foot.

There was the sound of the door opening, and Arthur looked up to see Alfred was coming in. Arthur never though he would be happier at the sight of that horrid leather jacket. Leaving the bed and the sheets, Arthur raced to Alfred and the door, which was closes as soon as he started running. Something was yelling at him to get out, just get Alfred and leave. Alfred was there and the door was there was well, they need to leave, but the door was locked.

Alfred had a grip on his arms, a _cold_ one, something that reminded Arthur of Ivan. Alfred ripped him from the door, gently leading him over to the bed. Arthur fought against his hold, telling him they need to leave, it wasn't safe, they had to go. But Alfred just hugged him, a cold hug, one that made Arthur fight his hold.

"Come one Iggy, doing you want to join me?" Alfred's voice was soft and not so loud. Arthur stopped his fighting at the sound only to see those blue eyes with the silver ring. He screamed, filling Alfred's grip tighten on his arms.

"Hey, easy there. It okay, you're safe." Some unfamiliar male voice spoke next to Arthur. "You're safe here, relax!"

Arthur opened his eyes to find he was staring at some rock ceiling; he blinked, looking the direction of the voice, more than ready to scream again. The man next to him was a thin man with dark hair and no silver ring in his eyes. Arthur sat bolt upright at the sight, clutching the man's face and inspecting it closely, before letting go.

The man got up quickly, Arthur watched him, quietly scanning the room. There were some people laying on cots, some asleep and others just laying on their back. There was a desk as well, that where the man when. It was lined with bottles and canisters, maybe a few papers, Arthur wasn't sure. There was a few scattered glasses as well, in fact the man returned with one, shoving it at Arthur.

"Here, drink it." The man said smiling, and Arthur looked at the glared at the glass. "It's water, I swear." Arthur took the glass and found it was indeed water, happily gulping down the condense of the glass. "So who are you?"

"Arthur Kirkland." Arthur informed, looking around the room some more. "Where am I?"

"Caves, that's what we call it any way. It's are small human community out in some caves in the desert." The man informed. "No Soul knows about this place, well except Wanda, but she's with us so she wouldn't tell any one."

"So that whole thing wasn't a bloody dream." Arthur had really hoped it was and he would wake up and Alfred was just fine and there was no Souls or Seekers. "Bloody hell."

"You really are British." The man laughed, and Arthur glared at him. "Whose Alfred?" Arthur froze, how did he knew about…

"An idiot, a no good brat…" Arthur spat sourly, "a self-proclaimed hero and my bloody friend." Arthur said, not really knowing how to describe his relation to Alfred. "He's the reason I've been running all across the US, that twat."

"Well, Mr. Kirkland, you're safe here." The man said. "I'm Eustace, the doctor here. Everyone calls me Doc, however."

"Pleasure," Arthur said with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

"So Doc told me a little about you, Mr. Kirkland." Some older aged man came to sit down in front of Arthur who was doing his best to eat his meal like a gentleman. He did not want to eat his food like Alfred, he may be completely worried about his formal colony, but he was not going to become him. Arthur raised an eyebrow, just about attacking his bread. "Well the fact that you are British."

"You though I was some yank?!" Arthur snapped sharply.

"Well most people here are just that." The man laughed. "My name's Jeb," Arthur scowled at his English but swallowed his complaint, "I'm the leader here. Now if I may ask, what's with the suit?"

"I was here for a meeting." Arthur said folding his arms. "Alfred didn't so, and then he was bloody calling me some bloody wild human."

"So this Alfred of yours is now a Soul," Arthur didn't say anything and Jeb continued, "If he's anything like Mel was, hopefully he'll drive that soul crazy, or fight his way fear."

"How…do you kn—"

"Trust me, Alfred's still there, in the background, wither he makes that now to the Soul or not, it will be harder for him to fade away because he's older." Jeb smiled at Arthur, noticing the flick of hop burning in the Englishman's eyes.

* * *

_Yes this chapter is all what happened to Arthur, when he ran away. So I figure it took him a few days to get to where the Host character are, because of what I said so, and I did some reseach...a while ago (when I was first wrting (yes this is the rewritten version)), on yahoo maps it said it too like 34.5 hours to get from Washington DC to where Host took place. So you figure something in there and I figure a few days non-stop. And there are the Host characters, they took forever to come into the first verison of the story (in that on it was like Chapter six, and Matthew and Kiku were fleeing with Arthur, and Free Sky was Fredrick and Alfred took over more). So yeah, Arthur is living in Cave, which is just something I guess they would call little community Host revolves around._

_Arthur kicks so ass. XD Yeah, for the Pirate/Rebel/Puck sided Arthur._

_Please RxR  
_


	5. He speaks, He controls, He works

_Yay, another chapter for everyone. I'm really glad everyone is kind of liking this story. It makes me smile a lot when I see people like it._

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

Alfred was angry, and what Free Sky didn't know, but that cloud of anger was hanging in the back of his head at it was getting annoying. Every since Alfred had talked to him, he kept reminding him he was there, and that he was Alfred. He hadn't talked much, but he stopped Free Sky from doing thing, or he tried, as far as Free Sky could tell, only memories were the only thing that was completely blocked off.

The Seeker that had been assigned to him was pestering him endlessly. The word of Matthew had stirred the Seekers up, for they seemed to be digging up what they could about Alfred. So far they found he was an important factor in international business. Which in reality was getting the Seekers all excited about the quick spread of Souls they could have. This of course usually left Alfred in a stormy mood, but he never once said anything.

Course Free Sky had experience the anger a single human could posses when his Seeker had told him of the proposal of taking him out of college and having him 'become' Alfred. He had just snapped, doing his best to calm himself, but he couldn't. A hoarse throat and broken door later, Free Sky was pouring out a pool of apologizes, as the Seeker informed human emotions were thick and very, very much a part of life.

So for the past weeks, Free Sky had been seeing a Comforter twice a week, out of fear he might break some other door when he ripped it open to leave. His Comforter, Robert, was a nice man, elder then him, but a kind and gentle smile. Alfred hated the man, Alfred hated everyone it seemed.

"So, has anything else come to you?" Robert asked.

"No…_he_ won't let me through." Free Sky said, a twinge of anger towards Alfred sparked. Robert knew very well the presence of Alfred, but since he had done nothing to really seek control or talked to him endlessly there was hope he would fade. Robert didn't know how much he was there.

"It won't be long before he fades." Robert said gently like he always did, and it just ticked Alfred off more. Free Sky knew every well Alfred was not going to fade so easily. "He hasn't said anything since the email about Matthew, right?"

"N-no sir he hasn't." Free Sky informed looking at the shoes. "He doesn't do much other then get mad at everyone around me. He hates my friends," Free Sky said sighing, "my professors, the other Souls living with me, even you."

_And you!_ Free Sky froze; Robert noticed but didn't point it out. Of all times for Alfred to speak, here, now? Free Sky looked at the ground more intently this time. _I really dislike you the most!_

"Is everything alright?" Robert asked, taking Free Sky's gaze off the floor, he nodded absently, not wanting Alfred to be the subject that they talked about the whole time. "So tell me about your friends."

Free Sky was hardly in the mood for talking any more, but he forced his mouth open and talked about the friends he had been making from the course. Well they were mostly the younger Souls that were living that huge house Alfred had, there were so many locked doors they were limited on space.

* * *

Matthew swallowed, his hand hovering just above the oak of Alfred's door. Weeks had past and there had been hardly anything for Alfred or Arthur. Of course the G8 member's all agreed he should check on Alfred, since he was the closet, and hopefully find Arthur, seeing as how the last thing they heard from him was some unfinished text that made no sense.

Matthew was always nervous when he came to his brother; he was always usually out shined by him so easily. Weakly his knuckles brushed the door, hardly making a sound. Working up the courage again, he got nothing more then a weak knock that he could hardly hear. It then took another minute or two to ring the doorbell and bite his lip.

The door opened, but it was not Alfred who greeted him, no it was some dirty blonde man with short hair, steel gray eyes, which had something that looked like silver around the pupil. Matthew blinked, was he at the right house, checking the address again he found he was. The man looked at Matthew questionably, before smiling.

"Can I help you?" He asked, opening the door a little bit more and standing in the frame. Matthew notices he wasn't the only other person there, there was a good number walking about the halls, laughing and having a good time.

"Um, is Alfred home?" Matthew asked peering over the man's shoulder and quiet shocked at Alfred.

"I'm sorry, who?" The man asked leaning closer, like he had heard wrong.

"Alfred." Matthew said slowly, raising an eyebrow at the man. "You know the owner of this house, tall, blonde, blue eyes, glasses, looks a lot like me." Matthew was not one to get frustrated but for some reason he found he was getting there rather quickly.

"Hey, he kinda looks like Free Sky." Some other man pointed out, as he craned his head around the door frame. The first tilted his head and nodded with a small agreement escaping his lip.

"I'm sorry…who?" Matthew asked in exchanged.

"Free Sky." The first repeated smiling warmly. "He kinda lets a live here with him cause we all got the same classes together and it's easier for us to work on projects and stuff. Why you askn'?"

Matthew wanted to know why in the world Alfred was letting such weird people in his house and calling himself 'Free Sky' now. He sighed however and never voiced the questions in his head. "I guess I have the wrong address, sorry." Matthew said turning to leave, when he found Alfred strolling towards the front gate, glaring at the ground.

"Hey, you're back early." The second male sounded behind. "What made you cut it short?"

"We actually ended on time today." Alfred said smiling at the other man, before his gaze fixed on Matthew and he just stared.

"Hey, Sky, you okay?" Alfred's bag feel to the floor, and his hands were tightly gripping Matthew's arms about his elbow. Matthew cringed slightly in pain, but Alfred didn't once loosen. "Sky, is someth—"

"Get out of here Matthew." Alfred said in a firm voice, and Matthew froze, Alfred hardly ever called him that, he was usually the one who swung nicknames around when he could.

"Alfred?" Matthew hissed with question, while the other people in the house seemed to be gathering, pestering as to what he was doing.

"Shut your pie traps!" Alfred snapped bitterly, letting go and looking scared out of his mind, but his voice stayed the demanding tone it was in. "Get out of here Matthew, _now_!" Alfred stumbled back, his hand covering his mouth quickly, his other embracing his stomach slightly.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Matthew asked out of deep concern for his brother. He turned to the others of the household and they were gapping at him, like Alfred had some third eye or something. "What's going on?!" Matthew demanded and they turned with fear to him.

"He really is still there." One muttered as he gulped peering at Alfred. "And he can over throw him too." With that, Matthew ran, not wanting to know what in the world was going on, he just hoped it wasn't some other war.

* * *

"Are you good at anything?" Wanda asked peering at Arthur, knowing very well he was the edgiest around her, but he was civilized about it. Arthur was looked at her with confusion in his eyes, Wanda just waited for him to answer as he searched his head.

"I haven't done much, because no one needs my help any more." Arthur sighed, "I don't really remember what I'm good at other then paper work and politics." It really had been awhile since he actually did anything useful for everyone, except maybe help with whatever Alfred got himself into. That of course was not farming, and everyone steered clear of what he was doing, the only thing he was really good at was lecturing and tending to war wounds.

"We'll switch your jobs daily, till you get use to doing things around here and then you go on what everyone else follows, or get some set job." Wanda said smiling, pushing some of her curly blonde hair over he shoulder gently. "You can help us with the harvesting today, okay?" Arthur hesitantly nodded, it was something other to do then learn the ways of the cave when one knew them so well

Arthur didn't remember the last time he farmed, it was most likely when he was a child and France was his 'older brother', and before then Arthur had lived with only the company of his fairies and other magical friends in the woods. Farming was not one of his strong holds at the time, but maybe something would tick or his hoped that would happen.

Wanda led him there, explaining what they were going to do happily to him. She was very animated about describing what she did; maybe she saw gentleness in the whole thing. She led him to Ian, who was more then happy to get him started on work, after pecking Wanda on the cheek and sending her off, Arthur scowled at the ground, remembering when he grumbled and fussed when Alfred did that. Ian got Arthur started working and hung around him, gently poking and prodding at the ground and Arthur.

"So, what's England like these days?" That was the first questioned and Arthur informed him it was the usual, rainy and what 'you yanks call depressing' as he put it. Ian nodded a bit and laughed. "You're not use to farming then."

"I use to farm, a long time ago." Arthur snapped, trying to make a long time ago seem not so long ago.

"Alright, alright." Ian laughed, before pointing out the clothes Arthur was wearing. "That has to be better then your suit." Arthur snorted. "You like wearing stuff like that…you're crazy, here in the desert."

"Bloody hell, you sound like Alfred." Arthur snapped turning to Ian who was laughing.

Ian just smiled, pecking at the ground some more before wiping the sweat from his brow, smearing it from the dirt on his arm. "Well maybe he's reasonable." Ian laughed, patting Arthur on the shoulder, it was Arthur's turn to hack at the ground in some blushing matter.

They worked with little conversation after that, well at least until lunch where Arthur ate what was given, though he was really killing for a cup of tea. He had been here a few weeks and for the most part he avoided most of the people there, though some came over and insisted on talking to him. He didn't mind the children so much; Arthur had a soft spot for kids. The adults wanted to know what was going on more with the world then him, and it pissed Arthur off, mainly because he had to think about that idiot.

"Mr. Kirkland, you should stay after dinner today." A young teen told him, if Arthur remembered correctly his name was Jamie, Melanie's younger brother. He was a good size boy, tall and lengthy, with most of the same features as his sister. He was the one who usually hung out with Arthur 'because it was interesting to be with someone form the UK', Arthur wondered how he would react if he told him he _was _the UK.

"And why should I do that Jamie?" He questioned, watching the boy hold that wonder Alfred had over stupid things.

"'Cause, Wanda usually teaches about the other worlds she lived on and all the stories that go with them." Jamie said getting that excited light in his eyes. "Its better then sitting in your room and moping."

"I don't…mop." Arthur snapped quickly.

"Whatever, just come it will be fun, even if she's running out of stories." Jamie said smiling. "Hey, maybe you could tell some stories or something." Jamie proclaimed loudly, and Arthur shot him a look. "According to Mel, you're a really good fighter; you have to have some good stories."

Look back, there were good one, all before he even meet Alfred, but how would be explain doing all that in a span of twenty-three years, which was how he appeared. "I don't think that's a very good idea—it's complicated." He said giving a defeated sigh.

* * *

_I got Matthew in there...and still gave you an update on Alfred and Arthur. I need to get to the part where they meet up again...it shall be EPIC. I promise, so as long as my brain keeps going down the same creative road with this I'll be a very happy fan girl. _

_Please RxR  
_


	6. Stories of Truth

_Another chapter for everyone to enjoy. This one even has a mini fan fic in, ten points if you can find it. XD. So yeah, it's Turkey week for me and hopefully I can work on this and get it done, I still had endless shredding to do as well. Oh well.  
_

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Wanda seemed to love explaining about the worlds she had been too, though she seemed to love this world seeing as how this was her tenth life. Course the first eight seemed to hardly hold any violence as her past one and the one she was one now. If anything Arthur and her were rather close to the same age, and as a child Arthur had always been more then ready to put an arrow through someone's forehead.

Like Jamie had said, everyone gathered around to hear her stories, which were not coming so much any more as they had been. However she dug some story out that no one had heard of (more like not remembered), and Arthur found it to simply be like some fairytale. Some far off world no one could touch or understand why things worked out the way they did. Amazingly it make Arthur think of his friends back home in England, much less everything else in England, no doubt someone had been asking around for him.

Amazingly though the story was short, and didn't last all to long and no one was in any rush to leave. Glances were motioned towards Arthur, who was in reality off in his own world, he didn't notice the glances still there was a soft mutter about the people. He froze, wondering if he had been thinking out loud, he looked them over quickly, finding Jamie giving him a look that was asking Arthur to tell some story.

"You can't be bloody serious." Arthur said with little emotion if any as he started at them and they started back. All nodded, even Wanda, like no one told her what any of the others told her any good stories.

"It doesn't have to be about you're life per say," Jeb said as he moved his rifle gently. "You look like some well educated man; a lesson in something never really hurt anyone." Jeb motioned towards the children who looked about the room like they didn't know what he was talking about.

Sighing Arthur nodded as he searched through his head for something. What was something Alfred had always liked to hear? He had always been one that liked the hero and the stories with knights and fighting. Immediately King Arthur legends come to him, and Arthur smiled remembering when he first met the man.

"It's about King Arthur," Arthur started suddenly, and immediately ever one seemed to jump into listening mood. "Shortly after he got Excalibur from the Lady in the Lake and was going about his journey again, both Arthur and Griflet. They were having no troubles with their travel and were making good time. However they failed to realize that had reached the tip of territory most 'locals' would rather not walk through."

Arthur watched as people seemed to lean closer, while other seemed to wonder where the whole thing was going to go. "The land was untouched and uncharted, for the people who tried never came back. It was sacred to the creatures that lived inside it, all of which respected the Lady of the Lake greatly." Arthur paused slightly, trying to remember what had pissed him off in the first place. "The creatures didn't know who Arthur was and were greatly afraid of them and quickly found the guardian who had been protecting the place."

"The guardian was a skilled archer for he was in charge of not being seen and yet scarring people away. He was not happy about the king and other sir walking about and scaring his beloved friends. With great aim he just barely missed Arthur and Griflet, startling both them and the horses. However unlike others, the more the guardian fired at them, the more they came after him. They found the guardian up in some tree, firing and all the time missing, for the creatures had bid him not too."

"To the king's shock it was a boy, not older then ten or eleven or that's how he appeared. The boy was glaring at him with green eyes and his blonde hair was an utter mess." Arthur secretly despised the way he had looked back them, when he was so wild and crazed. "Arthur was in no rush to leave such a boy, even when the boy quickly dropped from the tree. He was quick to get Griflet off his horse and scare the animal over before going for Arthur." The group was suddenly looking at him with interest.

"The boy froze however and looked at Excalibur with a different sort of curiosity in his eyes, and a look that was becoming less and less murderous. If anything he reached to touch it, for unlike Arthur the boy could feel it was like what he wished to protect and knew what it meant as well. He reached out to touch it and Arthur didn't move, waiting as the boy became more and more curious.

"'The lady of the Lake gave this to you, correct?' the boy asked as he drew closer to it, inspecting it. Arthur simply nodded. Arthur watched as the boy's fingers brushed it and there was something about him that was just different. 'You know the Lady of the Lake?' Arthur questioned him, and the boy peered up at him, looking at him intently. 'A long time…she takes care of me and my friends. She's very lovely and kind.' The boy withdrew his hand. 'So you're the man she talks about.'

"'What do you mean?' Arthur asked blinking at the boy who was staring up at him intently. 'That sword,' the boy pointed sharply at Excalibur, 'is a sign of my king…my good king…my king of legends.' The boy spoke his voice was becoming heavy with loneliness. 'The one who will take me from the forest. I don't want to be alone, sir…I don't want to leave the forest.' Arthur smiled at him, watching as the boy fell defeated onto the floor, before he placed a hand on the blonde locks of the child. 'You don't have to leave if you don't want to.' Arthur said before driving his horse over to Griflet and helping him up.

"The boy let them go, and he did indeed stay in the forest a few years after that before coming out eventually and just walking into the castle demanding to see Arthur." Arthur finished his story with something of a sigh, he remembered how most of the people in the castle where not exactly sure how to deal with him at the time.

Peering up and breaking through him memory fogged mind he found the interested looks of the American's before him. A few of them were looking at on another but not once saying a word. He remembered when Alfred had forced himself awake just to get to the end of some stupid story.

"I've never heard of that story before." Some woman in the back smeared, and Arthur's bow twitched.

"It wasn't bloody written down like the rest of those bloody stories of King Arthur." Arthur hissed back.

"How do you know about it then?" The woman came back, was she really going to question him on making things up, Wanda gave him an apologetic look.

Arthur did the gentlemanly think of figuring out how to tell her. "It's an oral story, something that's been pasted down from my family for years." Arthur said biting back his want to yell at her that he was bloody there and knew what happened like it was yesterday. "Now if we're done, may I please head back to my room?"

"Don't you think some one would have written it down by now?" That was it, the last straw was gone. Arthur composed himself through his anger; Alfred had been a hell of a lot of practice.

"In order to explain how I know about it would require an even longer explanation."

"We don't mind." Jamie perked up and Arthur had a feeling he liked Arthur's stories now.

"I put it bluntly then," Arthur said getting to his feet ready to leave quickly. "I was the bloody boy, and King Arthur was a hell of a king." With that Arthur turned on his heels and left the group quickly.

* * *

"Matthew?"

"Francis?" The Canadian looked at the Frenchman with wide eyes. "What are you doing at Arthur's house?"

"Germany asked me to check to see if he was at his house." Francis said turning to Matthew after he locked the door to the house. "No one's inside or anything of that nature. First America –"

"I found Alfred." Matthew blurted worriedly, gripping his polar bear tighter. "Something's not right with him. Like possible Civil War not right with him." Francis looked at Matthew with wider eyes then Matthew had ever seen them go before. "He's calling himself Free Sky."

"Did someone from the 60s take dictatorship or something over there?" France laughed at his joke, but Matthew shock his head hurriedly.

"A silver ring." Matthew blurted, and Francis looked at him questionably. "He had a silver ring in each eye…and every one in his house had them too. Francis they were scared…_Alfred_ was scared of himself."

"Strange time to have a Civil War if you ask me, besides I though he worked enough out in the last one." Francis said gently.

"I don't know…but there was something about the way he told me to run, that well tells me to tell everyone else."

* * *

Alfred was not in the greatest of moods, he didn't know when he, _Alfred_, would smile ever again. He hated that thing that was living in his mind and body. He hated when everyone said he was going to fade, and that it was only a matter of time before he was simply just a memory. Alfred was more than enraged with the very words.

He did everything and anything to keep what his past locked away, and he prayed (yes he prayed to every god he could think of) that someone would attack him. For once he wanted that near death experience to just come out of no where and show that Alfred not some human host body. Alfred was America, and America was a stubborn, strong hero that would not just disappear.

It angered Alfred that he knew he could so easily over power the "Soul" and be Alfred again. However the very idea of doing so just seemed like something a hero wouldn't do and he with held. He watched as there was no fighting, everyone got along with one another and there was nothing to shield a child's ears from. Alfred was not in the mood to admit that maybe whatever happened to him and his people...was a good thing. Maybe, just maybe, they were better of this way?

Alfred always kicked himself when he thought that like that. Having no violence was against human nature. Sure he watched as that thing living inside him found out the crazy thing called "human emotions" as they put it. He remembered the thing ripping the door off his hinges…he didn't know what he was, and Alfred was going to keep it that way.

He hated being in the background and not being able to do anything of the sort. All he could do was take over for a smile while and scream and yell for whoever to run and hide. Alfred was weak…his people weren't really his anymore, there were some…but they were small in numbers. Alfred's will was strong, but their wasn't much power backing him up so much. That thing was stronger then him and it annoyed the crap out of him.

Alfred made himself hate his own people. Every person with a silver ring was an enemy. They weren't Americans any more…what they were exactly he didn't know. But it hurt to look at his own boss and want to strangle him. Alfred wanted to himself again, he wanted to be free, and if anything he wanted to know everyone else was save.

* * *

"He's not going to do anything, I swear." Free Sky pleaded as his roommates steered out of his way in the house. "Look, he rarely even talks to me. I talked with a healer the other day and he said if the person has a sudden…Look I don't remember how he put exactly, but it has to do with people he wants to protect." They looked at him strangely and Free Sky sighed. This would be a lot easier to explain if the Healer was here. "That man came the other day was his brother, he's very protective of him and a man named Arthur."

"How do we know he is not going to take over when you're sleeping or something?" One of he roommates asked asking what everyone wanted to know.

"He won't." Free Sky insisted, flashing them a bold smile this body seemed to use to pulling off. "I'll make sure he doesn't." He sure sounded brave, but in reality he was scared, Alfred was a wild storm of emotions at the time, if anything he simply hoped he could live up to his words.

That was easier said then done.

* * *

_Something of a filler chapter, because nothing really happens. Next Chapter is better I think, there's a little be more fillerness but I think, an extremely good cliffy for everyone. Of course the chapter after that is like worthy of my spazzing. So if you didn't catch the little fan fiction its, with Arthur and King Arthur. I got the idea randomly when I was walking the dog and though it would be a cute little idea to have something of the sort. Then of course we humans have to know more about it and Arthur implies he is really old. Matthew flees to Arthur's house and finds Francis, oh and Alfred is in a murdering mood, but at the same time seeing the brighter side. _

_Please RxR  
_


	7. Things human shouldn't know

_Merry Christmas, you all get a new updated chapter. I've actually had this done for a while but just never got around to posting it so much. Either way, the action should come into the story in the next chapter._

_I don't anything remember that darlings  
_

* * *

Lily was a charming girl, a really kind and caring woman. With long thick black hair, warm brown eyes and a lovely skin complexion. She was the first to actually win Free Sky's heart over, and really make Alfred mad. Free Sky liked it when Alfred was mad, when he was fuming and angry, because he knew he couldn't do anything. So Alfred hating Lily was something Free Sky wanted him to feel. Weeks had past since Matthew and Alfred quick take of power, and his roommates had started to see, Alfred would fade soon, he had to.

Lily worked in a small café just up the road from his college, a regular hot spot for the students, and Lily had her heart set on winning Free Sky's heart. That she did, and she did it quickly and that was what got Alfred so angry. Though he didn't once open his mouth and speak, there was something about his mood that was saying that he already had someone to love.

Who Free Sky didn't know, but Lily was the one he liked right now. His roommates would playfully tease with him, cracking small little jokes about his cheeks burning red. Alfred seemed to want to strangle ever single person in the room. Free Sky bit his tongue when he felt Alfred forcing words in his mouth. Yes Free Sky liked Lily, and Lily like him back, and Alfred was biting his tongue.

"Oh, Free Sky…you know that presentation for Human History…I don't have a partner yet…so do you think?" Lily said stumbling about her words as she tried to find the right ones.

"I don't mind being your partner." Free Sky said coolly as he sipped at his beverage, watching as Lily lit up. "It should be easy, I just a bunch of old stuff lying around the house I live in. I'm sure we could find someway to use it. That and I found the key to the shed…which was locked strangely enough. Maybe there's some junk in there." He smiled and she smiled back, before making plans for Lily to come over and see what they could find in that house.

* * *

"How old are you?" Jamie asked, and Arthur groaned, wishing he hadn't said anything about being the bloody boy in the story, but he was, and he wasn't going to lie if they didn't believe him. Of course that had sent a storm of questions at him and Arthur was taking refugee in the cave where Doc worked. He was good at tending to wounds with little resources, fighting for years on end taught him that much.

"I told you already didn't I?" Arthur said turning to the teen sharply, he wished he would just go away and leave him alone.

"No, that was how old you looked; you never told me how old you really were." Jamie said recalling some event and Arthur growled, bracing himself on Doc's desk.

"Old, okay." Arthur hissed, gripping the edge tighter, he knew if he was Alfred the desk probably would have been broken.

"But…how old?"

"I don't really know any more, okay. I stopped keep track of my bloody age!" Arthur growled sharply, turning to Jamie with acid in his eyes. "I should have never told you yanks that bloody story."

"Everybody liked it though." Jamie said happily. "We're just confused that's all."

"Human's are always like that." Arthur said in a lower tone. "They don't understand something it seemed…and people get…hurt." Arthur kicked the desk lightly, thinking of what Alfred had do, all because his people thought it was a swell idea to be well…just America and nothing else. "They make _us_ do stupid things."

"Hm?" Jamie sounded. "Mr. Kirkland are you all right?" Arthur gave something of a bitter chuckle, for once finding his people were curious and fearful as to what was happening in America. "Mr. Kirkland?" Jamie's voice knocked Arthur from his thoughts, and he found he was on his knees with only the desk keeping him up. "Mr. Kirkland?!"

"I'm fine." Arthur hissed as he got to his feet quickly and finishing sorting something for Doc. "Just worried that's all."

Jamie didn't say anything and for that Arthur was happy. However that happiness was rather short lived with Jamie spoke up again. "How are you so old and look so young? Are you a vampire or something like that?"

Arthur looked at him, blinked and then scanned his head for something. "My life span depends on my people and how long they stay as they are." Arthur said looking down, sorting some of the papers on the desk. "It's complicated…I'm not sure I can explain it clearly. Yao's better at, he always is at everything…damn 'immortal'." Arthur looked at Jamie to find him puzzled and he smiled. "I guess I should try to explain to everyone."

* * *

Ludwig was looking at Matthew with confusion, something that was usually never seen on his rather hard features. But currently his face was soft and rounded with surprise, and a lot of it. His brother, Gilbert, had peered up from his computer at the sound of the words. Yes, it was clear nothing was making any sense, and for Gilbert to actually look up and stop his actions was well…not normal.

Matthew however was shifting uneasily, glancing from Francis to Ludwig and Gilbert. The shock didn't go away and even Francis (who had heard the whole thing before) was shocked. There was no Arthur to be found and a potential war in America. No it wasn't right. America was at peace, for once there was no inner struggles, so why a war?

Ludwig was the first to attempt to speak, only to swallow his words and glance over at Gilbert who gave him a look of 'hey, don't ask me'. Ludwig sighed, he had been through enough to know that what was happening wasn't natural, and maybe natural was making its way to through. "You're sure it's a possible Civil War?"

"I don't know, exactly," Matthew insisted with his breath wavering slightly.

"What do you know?" Gilbert questioned and Matthew shrugged.

"What everyone else knows, Alfred's been weird for the past to weird. He's pulled back all his armed forces, had a complete drop in crime, he's actually _thinking_ before he does something stupid." Matthew listed. "That's not Alfred!"

"Yes, but for a Civil War?" Ludwig cut in.

"Ludwig, if I remember correctly even in peace nothing is right." Francis spoke for the first time and the younger country look at him. "Alfred has everything right."

"And that would mean…what exactly?" Gilbert said raising an eyebrow at the older of the blondes. "And what the hell is with a silver ring in his eyes?"

"An advancement?" Ludwig said turning to Gilbert.

"_Everyone_ I ran into had them!" Matthew snapped.

Ludwig and Gilbert glanced at each other again. Everyone? No there was no way, maybe a few people here and there, but everyone? When did this thing come out any way? Surely there wasn't enough time to get everyone to get one, and they didn't even know what it was any more. Ludwig stormed over to the phone.

"Oi, West, what are you doing?" Gilbert asked, a bit pissed Ludwig walked off from their awesome intense-staring-at-the-other-in-hope-to-understand staring contest.

"I'm calling an emergency meeting here." Ludwig snapped as he started dialing numbers.

* * *

Opening that spacious shed in the back of the house seemed to be something the whole house wanted to be in on. Lily had come over early the next morning, another reason for Alfred to be in a cloudy mood, and well everyone wanted to know what was inside it. They all figured yard tools and other items, but for it to be locked, well that just made the whole thing ten times better, that and the fact that the key was in some weird hiding place.

Free Sky had done the honors of unlocking the door that lead to it, shoving at the door which was even hard for him. Alfred's cloudy mood stopped and it was like he slammed on the emotional brakes and just stared blankly. The group pressed on, working their way into the shadow room, a few people coughed at the dust that was stirred up and about. Free Sky inspected the door wanted to know why it seemed to refuse to open, but something told him it was always shut, always locked up tight. He turned back to find…well the group was looking around intently, searching and filing through some things, and there was no single thing that was usually seen in a shed.

There was books, all dusty and old, and it looked like they had only been touched once or so, and some where older then others. Things were covered with sheets and webs, boxes were scattered about and things were just lying around.

_Why…why did you come in here?_ Alfred's voice scared him, it really did, and Free Sky was surprised to find it wasn't so hard and loud, it was almost soft and hurt. Free Sky didn't answer, doing his best to shove a reason at Alfred.

"Hey, look at this old thing." Brant said pointing to a musket that was lying on one of the few tables in the room. Everyone hurried over and not once dared to touch it.

"It's a musket!" Lily said sounding excited. "Free Sky, do you think we could use this for our project?" Free Sky worked his way the through the group to peer at the thing. It was in perfect condition, well everything but a small little scratch by the trigger.

"It's a gun thou—"

_God can be extremely cruel to me it seems, or maybe he's for once doing me a favor, I feel like there are times when he happens to smile and me and my people. The rain is falling hard, has been for the past two hours of fighting. Everyone is tired and wet, and yet still pushing with everything they have, and as I look up at the storm clouds, I wonder if God is crying so I don't have to._

_I want to though, it wasn't suppose to go this far, not seven years on being just behind Francis on Arthur's hate and destroy list. Yet, I like the word independence, it sounds nice. I always want what I can't have. Always, always, _always_. I'm so close to getting what I want, but is it really what _I_ want, or what my people want, or a little bit of both._

_Still I keep aiming and Arthur, who is just standing there lost and abandoned. He lost and he knows it, and I know it hurts him; he never loses, yields but never loses. However, now he has lost, to _me_. The world is cold around me, and I shiver and shake, I'm done for if he decides to move suddenly. I wouldn't be surprise if he made one last move…one last shot._

_I'm out of mind, but he doesn't know that, firing now would do nothing but make smoke. I won't waste the fact that he doesn't know, he doesn't need to know and he never will._

"Sky!" Free Sky snapped back to reality only to find he was being shook by the ten or so people around him. He fell to his knees, staring at the musket.

"Sky are you alright?" They seemed to be shaking him slightly while he was trying to figure everything out.

"Why?" He muttered lowly and everyone looked at him cautiously.

_Because that's the reason everything is locked up in here._ Alfred's voice was slightly defeated, like he hated the fact that he had willingly shoved a memory on to him. Free Sky found himself shaking, confused as to why anyone would lock something up to simply forget it was there but still have the memory there and so close. He glanced round the room, was this whole place just a memories shoved into the corner to collect dust? There were a small little box of toy soldiers in, in which smiles and laughter fill his head, and a face with a wonderful smile. A suit lay abandoned, a saddened face, but an approving one as well. They all belonged to one person…

Arthur.

* * *

It was clear to Wanda that Arthur hated the spotlight, but she didn't mind letting him attempt to explain something he seemed he couldn't. He had pulled her aside before and asked if he could try and explain something before she held out her stories of other worlds. She agreed, noting his uneasiness.

She watched him shift uncomfortably, for humans did not live many long years naturally. She smiled though, a bit curious as to what he had to say. He took a deep coming breath and muttered something about meetings, before composing himself just right.

"Usually we don't tell people this…but the world is already screwed up enough," a heavy in take of breath. "I'm not usually known as Arthur Kirkland in the political business I uphold," green eyes scanned the room. "I'm completely sane too…or as sane as one like me bloody can be—"

"Get to the point." Jared snapped and Arthur seemed to fiddle with the idea before opening his mouth.

"I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

* * *

_XD. Yeah, this one was kinda fun to write. Yeah, I think Free Sky would want to agrivate Alfred so he would go away, but Alfred is stubborn. Either way I want to do something with his shed and I did. Also the whole no bullet thing is can of a borrowed idea, there was another fan fiction where England had no bullet, but it didn't say way. I only did the no amal thing cause there was a couple of times in the Revolutionary war where the Americans ran out and had to retreat...Idk really so whatever. _

_I love writting a depressed and nervious Arthur. And he came though with being a country. I figured that would be a fun little twist, you that means everything is heating up more and more._

_Please RxR  
_


	8. When Johnny comes marching home

_Yah! A quick update for ya'll. I'm so happy, because now I have a livejournal account, but I'm trying to figure everything out._

_I disown everything...-cry-  
_

* * *

One may think they can't go deaf from silence, but Arthur found that not to be true. It seemed like the whole world just stopped with his sentence, there weren't even natural sounds filling the air. His heart was pounding in his ear, like it had to remind him he was alive or something that the United Kingdom still existed, still going strong. He didn't realize he was holding his breath till his lungs demanded new air.

He found he wanted to break the silence some how, but at the same time he didn't want to be the first one too. He wanted to walk away, thank them for the weeks of cover they gave him and just get out of their hair. He wished he was back in London, happily at home, maybe planning on how to get Alfred back to normal. Yet his body refused to move an inch, he was going to take whatever came his way.

Jeb broke the silence when he stood up, and Arthur felt his heart quicken, he cursed at himself. He had been a pirate, a freaking _pirate_. He was once the most powerful empire…the seas were his, and here he was freaking out because he admitted to being a country. Jeb didn't say anything for a while, just looked at him. He set his rifle down and continued looking.

"You say you're the United Kingdom?" Jeb asked, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Yes…sir." Arthur was surprised, wondering why in the world he called Jeb 'sir.'

"And you are completely sane?" Jeb questioned.

"As any one of us can be." Arthur informed, it was now for countries to be a bit out there, just look at Ivan.

"How is that possible?" Jared spoke up and it was the questioned that Arthur was dreading.

"I don't know!" Arthur snapped back in a level tone. "Look, Yao knows better then any of us about what we are…or he seems to make it seem that way."

"Yao?" Mel asked looking up at him with interest.

"People's Republic of China." Arthur informed.

"Is Alfred one of…your kind?" Doc shut up almost too quickly; at least he paused to chose his words correctly.

"He's the bloody United States. Damn yank." Arthur muttered loudly looking at the floor, having silence wash over them again. Arthur glanced at Jeb, who was probably doubting what he had said earlier about Alfred disappearing. With most of the United States being 'Souls', it seemed like there was little hope, and they saw that now. "You're his people though…he's a stubborn twat as well." A weak smile formed on Arthur's lips.

Maybe, just maybe, that would be true.

* * *

When one calls an emergency meeting with all the nations, one better have something handy to stop all the whining about short notice, and you best expect a few stragglers. Germany was starting a whole three hours later then he planned and there was still a few running a tad late and some weren't going to show. However the necessary people where there so why hold back. Next thing was getting everyone to settle down and get their attention on him. That clearly wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

_BANG!_

There was a small chorus of squeaks, and a very ticked off Switzerland with his gun in the air. Yes he wanted this over quickly and the three hour delay was already too much it seemed. "Get on with it Ludwig." Vash snapped harshly as he sat back down.

"Thank you Vash," Ludwig said a bit shaken, he would have the man pay for the repair in the ceiling later. "And everyone for coming on such short notice."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but what is this meeting about Ludwig-san?" Kiku spoke up.

"It's about America," the room stopped dead, "Matthew had a run in with him not to long ago, and as you know Arthur is still missing."

"Arthur is _still_ missing, aru?!" Yao spoke up, and there was some other mutters.

"Yes, but we are not sure which is currently more important, Arthur or Alfred. I believe what Matthew has to say is very important." There were little mutters of 'who?', for the calmness of Alfred had lead to the pointing out of Matthew, and few people were forgetting him.

Matthew swallowed either way, he still had yet to get use to all the attention he was getting, but he liked the fact that they were finding the difference between him and Alfred. "Um, yes…thank you Ludwig." Matthew started out nervously, stumbling about his words. "Alfred seems to be…scared of himself…as well as the people around him." Mutters stopped Matthew for a little while. "I…I…I'm not sure if it's another war…because everything is completely prefect—"

"That can't be possible can it?" Ivan spoke up and Matthew squeaked a bit.

"Shut up!" Gilbert sounded harshly. "This isn't exactly the most awesomeness thing I could be doing, but hell."

"Uh…Thank you, Gilbert?" Matthew wasn't sure about that. "I'm only thinking this due to silver rings in everyone's eyes."

"A silver ring, aru?" Yao spoke thoughtfully, and Matthew nodded as if to ask 'do you know anything about them?' Yao looked around, that all seemed to be wondering if he knew anything. "I don't know anything of the short, aru."

"You don't know anything?" Francis questioned and Yao shock his head slightly confused.

That was like Vash's gun to shut them all up, however it did the exact opposite. Nations were questioning each other endlessly. There was no chance of quieting them it seemed. However a loud whistle from Gilbert, and an echoed from Hungary, did everyone in the room shut their mouths.

"If everyone would shut their fucking traps, we can tell you what we plan to fucking do." Gilbert shouted as he just about danced into the center of attention. "Now we've worked out an awesome plan—"

"And what would that be exactly, Gilbert?" Roderich asked coolly.

"We fucking tear America down."

* * *

The weeks before the presentation flew by, and they had shied away from the rifles and muskets that the house possessed. The house however was thick with the cultural history of America it seemed, and yet for some reason it was hard for Free Sky to work with it all. Alfred seemed to be continuously throwing memories at him, _painful_ memories. But Free Sky worked through them, and the presentation was finished with time to spare.

Their professor was more then excited with the things that brought in, hoping they were to go first, yet human shyness plagued them quickly. They ended up going last in the class for that day. It seemed like the perfect way to end the class day.

However, setting up Free Sky developed something of a headache, his chest twisted about painfully, and if anything he was just sore suddenly. A wave of fear surged through him, and to his amazement it seemed to came from well…Alfred, but he didn't once say a word. Lily started the presentation, going about how America was founded and the culture it started out with to what it created. "This of course led to the American Revolution, a seven year war between the colonial people and their empire." Lily informed, when Free Sky worked up something of a cough.

Suddenly it seemed his body stopped aching and seemed like it was being ripped in two. His head felt like it was splitting, and he found himself bracing himself on the professor's desk, coughing and just trying to make it through the pain. His eyes widened when he felt something warm hit the hand covering his mouth. He hadn't realized the presentation had stopped and everyone was looking worriedly at him.

"Free Sky, are you feeling aright?" The professor questioned, and the pain doubled quickly, he doubled over at the wave of it, coughing and hacking more, trying to sort through the pain. "Someone call a healer, quick!" Free Sky was suddenly aware of something running down his body and peering at the floor he found small red puddles forming.

"What's going on?" Lily's voice came from some direction.

_Fuck! New York, Washington DC, those bastards are aiming to fucking kill me._ Alfred's voice was angry and labored with pain, but he laughed anyway, it was twisted and lost in madness.

"I…I…I don't know." Free Sky admitted weakly.

_When Johnny comes marching home again, Hurrah! Hurrah!~_

"Free Sky, were going to get you help okay." Lily's voice was smooth and gentle like she was right beside him. There was a lot of muttered and cries, but Free Sky was trying to make it through all the pain to sort out what was going on.

_We'll give him a hearty welcome then, Hurrah! Hurrah~!_

"What do mean they can't come?!" There were many of those shouts filling the room. "What, under attack?! But _who?! _Free Sky, come one stay awake, please!"

_The men will cheer and boys will shout, the ladies will all turn out, and we'll all feel gay~._

"Stop singing, just stop!" Free Sky yelled frustrated with the fact that Alfred was singing at such a time. "Just stop, _please!"_

"Step aside!" A harsh voice snapped but Free Sky couldn't see who it belong too, there was too much pain clouding his mind and body.

_When Johnny comes march—_a huge wave of pain tore Alfred into silence and a painful yell escaped his throat, and the world went black.

* * *

Ludwig found the people to be far more corruptive then imaginable. Of course those contacts Yao worked one for a good week were probably paying off. He was dress in a military suit, something America dropped little over a year ago, and was able to walk right into where he wished. Alfred was easy to find once Ludwig reached the college he was attending. Once the attack started it was something of a dead give away, a very loud and concerned class was a dead give away.

It was a pity through to see Alfred looking so broken on the floor, pleading for someone to stop singing. No one was singing or making any sense of what he was saying. Of course the body suddenly went limp and Ludwig knew that was the last of the attack. The people around him were watching curiously as Ludwig checked the younger's vital signs, there, but very weak.

"Is he going to be okay, Seeker?" Some girl asked him and Ludwig looked at her and then at Alfred's limp body. Without a word he nodded and lifted the body with little difficulty and headed towards the door. "Wait, let me come with you."

"No." Ludwig said firmly. "Stay here, he'll be fine." Ludwig left before she could work another word out of her mouth, making his way back to the van they had as quick as he could. Throwing open the side door, Ludwig through Alfred on the mattress they had arranged for him, Yao and Kiku quickly tending to the wounds. With a nod, Ivan floored it.

* * *

_And let the action consume your brains -evil laugh-...oops you weren't suppose to hear that. Anyway, this is where everything just starts to fall apart, in the Story world. I really couldn't figure out to explain how Arthur's a country, but to me, I don't think the nations really know why they exist, so Yao has a theory of some sort, I don't know what though. Nations are plotting and taking America down. The song Alfred was singing is from the civil war so I think it is somewhat fitting because it's people vs. souls and everything like that. Alfred's losing his marbles...he can have mine...wait I lost them in middle school._

_Please RxR  
_


	9. DRIVE and Remember

_Because someone informed me this hadn't been updated in a year, and I can not have that injustice when I know I have a chapter ready to go! Sorry for the (extremely) long wait guys. I'm only having writers block on the end, I'm not sure how I want to close it out._

_I don't own anything  
_

* * *

Unknown to most people, Ivan was a very good get away driver, and while Francis and Ludwig fought off the attacks, it was clearly found out. In fact the other nations in other vans hardly had to time to register that, yes, that was Ivan that peeled past them. Ivan of course was smiling the whole way, while, Yao and the others cursed in their native languages and Alfred would whimper a bit in pain from time to time.

He was still unresponsive to the others around him, and seemed to absently be struggling with the pain. Kiku was apologizing left and right, even though they fell on completely deaf ears. For the time being the only thing both him and Yao were worrying about was stopping the bleeding. Pressure and many towels later they did as so. Next thing was making sure Alfred stayed together as well as alive.

It wasn't long before there was a call from Gilbert and the sound of gun fire behind them, which they realized getting away may not be so easy. Cars cleared the way at the sound of the sirens that followed them, and Ludwig had joined in the effort to get them off their trail, it wasn't working out so well. For every one that fell, it seemed another just appeared out of no where. It was clear that one could learn the curse words of a language in that whole situation.

Yet they kept going none stop, praying they wouldn't run out of gas anytime soon.

* * *

"_Ing-l_uh_nd." He pronounced once again with a hint of frustration in his voice. I looked up at him, didn't he see I was at least trying to say his name._

"_Ing…Ing….Iggy." I gave him the best thing he was going to get for the time being._

_He sighed slightly, looking at me with a smile. "Close, but it's England." He laughed lightly while I looked up curiously. "I think that's enough for today, don't you think?" I looked at him confused._

"_Ing…Ing…Ing…Iggy!" I smiled brightly at him, seeking some type of friendship from him. _

"_How about you call me Arthur, until we get England down, okay?" _

"_Art-her?" I questioned looking up at him. He smiled, laughing._

"_Close enough."_

"_Hey, Iggy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why do you have caterpillars on your face?" I don't understand why he looked so angry._

* * *

Arthur would willingly admit what he had made a stupid choose in having a 'few' drinks with Doc. He hadn't planned on getting drunk here in the cave; in fact he figured there was no alcohol in the whole place. Yet when he spotted the small collection of rum and other heavy liquors, did he question Doc as to how he got them. An explanation and a glass of fine whiskey later did the two find the other was a nice drinking buddy.

Now a hangover later, both Arthur and Doc could hardly recall the night before, and that made Arthur want to die. At least he woke up wearing what he was wearing before he was drunk and passed out on one of the cots in the medical cave. Doc staggered in, offering him a No Pain, and moving about the people that were lying on the cots. The No Pain had faded faster then he would have wished it to.

Doc looked at him considered before recalling Arthur finished up the bottle of Russian Vodka…so that's why Arthur's throat was burning. Doc simply suggested Arthur lay down till it past, and if there was a chance there was anything he could get him.

"Tea…if you have any." Arthur mused. Yes a cup of tea would be just fine, it had been months since he really had a cup of it and maybe the withdraw was just hitting him now. Doc left and came back with Mel and a nice cup of tea as it seemed.

"Damn, how drunk did you two get?" Mel asked and Arthur cringed at the loud excitement in her voice.

"I'm bloody sure one of us was plastered." Arthur said sipping at the tea, smiling at the familiar feel and taste of it on his tongue. "I beg you not to ask who."

"Nations can get plastered?" Mel asked, and Arthur growled.

"Everything that happens to a human can happen to us as well." Arthur snorted as he finished his tea up quickly.

"Okay…?" Mel said confused before brightening. "Hey how would you like to come with us on a Heist?" Arthur raised a thick eyebrow. "We've gone one a few while you've been here, but never really need you." Arthur continued to look at her questionably. "Look Kyle's sick and Sunny doesn't want him doing anything till he's a hundred and ten percent better. You're the only other kick ass person I could think of."

Arthur looked at her, hardly remembering the last time he had been called 'kick ass'. Besides a heist didn't sound so bad, in fact it actually reminded him of being a pirate. Anything that made him think of those days were just bound to be worth it. "Once I get over this bloody hangover you can count me in." He muttered into the empty cup.

* * *

"_England, can I ask you something?" I asked peeking my head into his make shift study. Arthur's green eyes turned to me almost surprised I wasn't doing my lessons, but already know what he wants me to. _

"_Shouldn't you be studying America." He spoke levelly as he turned back to his work, and I could see he didn't want to talk to right now, but I was not going to wait for dinner._

"_Why don't you visit me very much?" I asked and he turned sharply in his chair, a surprised look in his eyes. "I know that you're busy and everything…but why can't you try to come more, or write more letters or something." I was not willing to admit it was lonely here._

"_I have a lot of work, America, and trust me I try." I could tell he was lying, I could just see it in his eyes. "I have to work hard to keep you save, you don't want France coming in and taking you away now do you?" I nodded. "And I have to make sure Spain doesn't hurt you." Lies mixed with truth._

"_But…"_

"_Enough!" England snapped harshly and I cringed. "I gave you an answer; now go back to your studies."_

"_It's because I'm poor isn't it. I don't have anything that pleases you, do I?" I was slightly angry he didn't give me an honest answer and have blaming myself for not being such a great trader with him. "I'm just a place for the unwanted, aren't I?"_

"_America…"_

"_I'm trying, Arthur, I really am. It's lonely here," I finally admitted I was alone, I don't remember when I started crying and sobbing, throwing around things that would make him listen to me._

"_America. Stop." England ordered and I looked at him, sucking in whatever tears hadn't fallen. "I told you, I'm very busy, I have other colonies who need me too. I know your trying America, I know you are, and I'm sorry it's lonely." He was gently wiping my tears with a gentle look on his face. "I promise tomorrow we can do something together, just you and me, okay?" I nodded weakly in agreement._

* * *

"You actually don't look half bad in all black." Ian said glancing at Arthur who was, like them, in all black. However unlike them, Arthur was probably the only one who was armed and they didn't have a clue, and they didn't need to either.

"So are you going to go on this bloody heist or not?" Arthur questioned looking at the group which seemed to waiting for some signal to go.

"We're heading out at sunset." Mel said smiling at Arthur. "I'm sorry, but I keep picturing this being some kind of Bond movie." She laughed.

"Bond movie?" Wanda asked confused and Mel laughed before whispering an explanation to her.

"I don't exactly picture Bond teaming up with a bunch of people in caves to steal food and medicine." Jared countered, glancing at Arthur. "Besides, I don't even think he has 'spy' training." Arthur felt his eyebrow twitch at the comment.

"Can we just focus on getting ready?" Arthur snapped before his temper could.

* * *

"_I was just trying to help you Arthur!" I snapped at him, glaring down at _him_. He was equally glaring up at me, and I didn't need that to tell me he was royally pissed about what I did. Arthur had profited from the war, so why was he so mad._

"_Who gave you orders to even go over there!" Arthur growled at me. "Do you know what that bloody war cost me!"_

"_No one gave me orders…sir." I said, remembering I couldn't snap back like wanted to, Arthur was the empire, I was the stupid colony. _

"_Then why in bloody hell did you go, twat!" _

_Because it felt right? Because I wanted to show you I could handle Francis on my own? Because you weren't there? I searched endlessly for a reason, but everyone I could think of, I knew Arthur would crush like a bug. "I thought I could be useful." I admitted, glaring at the floor._

"_You're just bloody luck we won." Arthur scowled it almost, I brighten._

"_You wouldn't have won without me right." I smiled at him, he just scowled. _

"_I didn't say that." His voice was cold and harsh. "Now stop this western movement of yours and pay for your bloody protection." I looked at him shocked, but there was little I could do, I simply nodded weakly._

* * *

Gilbert was not happy, not one little bit. How dare his brother, his _younger_, un-awesome brother suggest to send him to get gas, much less talk him into it. It was not for one fucking van either, no three. He was hungry and not in mood to do something like that, but no, his brother had to make it seem like a challenge. Didn't they see it was easy going there, but they didn't calculate the weight or distance back.

At least he had a pair of their contacts Yao made; they were pretty awesome, especially when he was wearing them. All he did was smile and ask for six five gallon containers of gas. A weird look from the clerk before help arrived to fill them. Gilbert assured them he could handle walking with six _full_ five gallon containers.

At least he got a rather cheap tasting wurst out of the how thing. Yeah he was pretty awesome, and this was a good test of his strength. On problem he wasn't exactly the Empire he had once been.

* * *

Free Sky knew he was dreaming, floating about Alfred's memories. It hurt to move, so he simply floated where ever he went. He found memories they were happy and loving as well as ones that were cold, hard, and sad. Yet he watched as Alfred seemed to pull a smile through each one. Yes, Alfred was an idiot, he had proven and admitted that himself, but he was that kind of idiot that was there to smile it seemed.

He watched as Alfred smiled through horrible attacks, morn the large number lost, but seem to keep going. Alfred didn't seem to cry a lot, when he was younger sure it was almost natural, but when he got older it seemed to come to a stop. He cried when people told him he could do so, and even then he smiled through just about everything.

While Free Sky floated, he searched for Alfred almost. He wanted to find him and wonder how he got through everything. But he wasn't there, in fact even when every corner had been scanned and Free Sky knew just about everything a Seeker would want to know. There was no Alfred, not one little glance of him anywhere.

Free Sky heard himself whimper in pain a bit. Oh how everything hurt, but he knew he wasn't moving any more. There was no sign of Alfred any where in his head and he wanted to scream and demanded where the man was.

* * *

_Okay so, I uploaded an now I must explain some things, well the flashbacks and their history._

_First flashback- Obviously when England and America first meet, I see the Iggy nickname coming form childhood, and just sticking with America. And that is actually the pronunciation from the dictionary, looks weird I know. _

_Second Flashback- America as a colony was not exactly rich, and like most colonies it was kind of a place for the unwanted to go and have a home under theirs country still. This of course lead to the wonderful thing called solitary neglect, in which America learned to find for himself and grew up with little help from England. I picture America blaming him for himself for the fact that England hardly sees him, and immediately figures it's because he isn't exactly over flowing with wealth like other colonies._

_Third Flashback- The French and Indian War, or whatever name you call it. It was the only World War to ever start in America (mind you there have been nine total World Wars, we just named two like that). The Colonists wanted to move more west, after they one, but England told them no, but no one really listened. They felt they earned that land, and it should be given back to the French that had been living there and were now under British control. Of course the victory fueled the colonist making them think the war was won because of their help, and stuff like that. England was once again like "No, now pay up." However the taxes in America were not that high compared to what the English were paying back home, but we American's tend to whine._

_Of course I had to throw Gilbert in there, because this story would not be awesome without him._

_Please RxR and sorry for the wait.  
_


End file.
